The present disclosure relates to a receiver and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a receiver and a program capable of, when they have received a pulse noise together with a reception signal, preventing (or minimizing) a deterioration of intelligibility of the reception signal.
A receiver that converts a received signal into a signal in an IF (Intermediate Frequency) band and amplifies the obtained IF signal in the IF band has been known. The receiver amplifies the IF signal in an amplification circuit and the amplification circuit has an IF-AGC (Automatic Gain Control) function of automatically controlling its gain.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156687 discloses that a power transition of a received signal over time is obtained by calculating power, and a moving average for each moving average section is obtained for the obtained received power value series by calculating moving average power. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156687 discloses that a section in which a noise is larger than a noise threshold in the obtained moving average power value series is detected as an impulse noise superimposition section by impulse nose detection. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156687 discloses that a series of processes in which a power value in the impulse noise superimposition section in the received power value series is replaced by a certain substitution power value by power substitution and used as a new received power value series is carried out. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156687 does not disclose any method for, when a receiver having an IF-AGC function receives a pulse noise together with a reception signal, preventing intelligibility of the reception signal from deteriorating.